One for All
by sumino ni iru yo
Summary: Asch never would have thought things would turn out like this. warning:YAOI


A/N: Well hello there my lovelies~ I bring thee a random fanfic story that I've been having on my mind for a while now D: I don't quite know why but yea alrighty without further ta-doo let's get started shall we~

_**We'll be together forever just like we promised…right?**_

The rain fell at an eerie pattern. Raining hard at one moment before slowing down into a nice trickle and then back at full blast once again. Sadly I was caught in this bi-polar weather of Kimlasca. I sighed and sat on the bench inside the bus station to wait for the bus to come and take us to school. By us I mean the other fifty or so kids waiting with me in this now cramped station to go to school. With all the high tech fomicry you'd expect things to be easier. I felt a large pair of lustful eyes directed at me and slowly turned around to meet the eyes of Natalia, my so called "fiancé'". Don't get me wrong she's beautiful! With her soft honey color golden hair and her fair pale skin adorned with strong eyes and always dressed for success as she called it. Any guy would kill for a girl like her-I just wasn't that guy.

"Asch! I've been looking everywhere for you! You know you really don't have to take the commoner form of transportation dear, we have much roomier and comfier carriages back at home."

I shrugged her suggestion off and got more comfortable on the bench, crossing my legs and staring off into the only spacey part of the room.

"I didn't feel like going to school in glamour today." I said to her as she took a spot next to me on the bench a bit reluctantly. She crossed her legs like a proper noble lady giving us the look of a gracious noble couple that didn't belong with common people, which made me on edge when the whispers started.

"They're showing off their wealth to us again..."

"How sickening haven't they taken enough from all of us, I bet they haven't worked a day in their lives!" That's how they start, the whispers of hate towards us because of our wealth and status before it evolves into—

"Oh my gooosh Natalia where did you get those boots they are positively divine!" Said a random girl who most likely was one the whisperers. The girl gushed around me and Natalia with a group of people behind her who I didn't see clearly till now. The dudes came up and patted me on the back congratulating me in winning the heart of someone like Natalia. And this is where it starts. The suck ups and disgustingly fake adoration these so called people have for me and Natalia and all the other royals of Kimlasca. How I wished I would have stayed home so I could train with Van and hell I'd even go weed out the garden my mom is always complaining to me about. Natalia blushed and giggled from the attention, not getting the fact that these people really didn't adore her as much as it seemed. These people are cruel! What the fuck did we ever do to them especially Natalia. I don't love her romantically but I love her like family, and why wouldn't I she's been in my life since we were in diapers! Growling under my breath I clenched my fists and grabbed Natalia's arm and roughly pushed through the crowd of people with Natalia in tow behind me.

"Asch! Asch stop you're hurting me!" She snatched her arm back to her side, rubbing her wrists and glaring down at me, which I glared back at her ten-fold making her falter in her defiance.

"Stop thinking those people are our_ friends_, they wouldn't give a shit if you choked right on the spot you idiot!" I spat to her feeling regret at releasing my anger on her when I should have really been releasing it on those people over there but she seems to catch me in the wrong place at the wrong time. She huffed and moved a stray piece of hair from her face and put her hands on her hips pointing towards the group.

"They are our friends Asch, and I'd appreciate it if just for a moment you'd stop thinking everyone is our enemy, the war between Kimlasca and Baticul is history and should stay as such. We are trying to be civilized with one another and as the prince of Kimlasca you should show the most of it!" Natalia nagged walking back over to the group leaving me to growl in annoyance. She'll see when she gets stabbed in the back by the people she thinks are her friends…ugh even the word itself leaves a horrible aftertaste in my mouth! I sighed in relief when the bus finally came to pick us up. Boarding on the bus first, I made my way towards the back but there were a few others sitting towards the back and it had me on edge. I passed them by, looking each over momentarily. A girl with brown hair put up into two pigtails sat next to a boy...err I think it was a boy, with green hair and a shy demeanor but a strong willed and smart look in his eyes. They both looked like they should be in middle school not high school! Across from them was a guy with blond hair, he was very thin and his school pants and shirt looked a bit tight on him and you could make out the muscles underneath them and the curves. But the boy next to him is what truly caught my attention. He was laughing at whatever the guy next to him was saying, his hair was long like mine but was spiked more at various places and his hair was more of a golden red orange while mine was of a bloody red color. He held the innocence and curiosity of a child making me think that this guy…was a complete moron. He opened his eyes and that's when we had a as people would call it "romantic" moment, where everything around us seemed to be going slow and nothing else mattered but the person in front of you. We held the staring contest for a bit more until I felt the bus door close indicating that we were about to depart. I smirked towards the boy, turning and continuing towards the back of the bus, leaning back in my seat and staring out the window hoping for this day to hurry and be over with.

_**~At School~**_

I walked the halls of Albiore High with my senses on high alert. These halls were never safe you see, or maybe I needed to really take Natalia's advice and stop being on such high guard with everything and everyone. I don't even feel like going to first period, today just feels like it's going to be a hellish day. Might as well endure it and get it over with I suppose. I walked to the class ignoring the stares on me. Was I really that much of a site to see!? Ok so my hair may be pretty long than the average male and maybe the color is a bit unusual and I admit maybe I did glare at just about everyone who passed me by but that didn't mean I was some kind of freak show for them to look at whenever they please! I was Asch the bloody! Prince of Kimlasca and a God-General, tch why I deal with this crap is an utter mystery to me. I took my seat in the back of the class and laid my head on the desk hoping to sleep through the class when our homeroom teacher, Jade Curtiss, entered the room bringing in an air of uneasiness with him. Not that that was anything different than usual I mean Curtiss was a very weird, sneaky and manipulative man with a horrible sense of humor. He slapped a large stack of papers on his desk with an eerily happy smile on his face.

"My the class is looking positively lively today~ Now I have the utmost pleasure to introduce two new students into our class today. Wont you two come in for everyone." Jade motioned for the two new students to enter the class. I think my jaw hit the floor because in front of the class stood the blond hair guy and the red haired boy I saw on the bus this morning. Is this what they call déjà vu?

"Great now you all see them, now an introduction so Blondie over there is Gaillardia and the ginger is Luke. Now please take your seats in the two empty seats in the back over there, aren't you two lucky to be seated right next to each other." Jade patted the boy now known as Gaillardia on his back firmly almost knocking him over in the process. They both gave annoyed stares to Jade, grumbling under their breaths and heading towards the back of the class which was about two rows away from my seat. The two back rows seats were empty today giving me a clear view of the two newbies. Not like I was going to be looking over there anyway.

"Now then class I really don't feel like teaching any of you today, I have quite a bit of work I need to finish on my…_research _so I would greatly appreciate it if you would talk amongst yourselves and leave me be." Jade pushed up his glasses and flipped his long light brown hair over his shoulders. The class stared at him dumbfounded. He sighed.

"I'm saying it's a free day today." The class immediately started moving chairs and walking over to people to converse with. I groaned in annoyance when Sync the tempest, another fellow God-General walked over and sat in the seat in front of me looking just about as annoyed as I was. I didn't like Sync much with his smart mouth and cocky attitude, but out of the entire God-Generals id have to say he was the closest thing I had to a friend who had a lot of things in common with me.

"Do we have to go to practice today?" Sync asked breaking my train of thought. I shook my head.

"No Van said he had something he had to look into and that we had the day off…" Now that I think about it Van didn't tell me what exactly he was looking into he said it was something about Lorelei. Knowing Van it must have just been some sort of precaution into looking at the score. My attention drifted towards the two new guys more so onto the guy known as Luke. They were both surrounded by giggling girls and curious boys. Gaillardia seemed to be scooting away from the female population which was making me wonder why that was and Luke, well, Luke looked to be having a hard time breathing from being surrounded with people all like that.

"It's sad how they just got here and everyone's treating them like super stars. Doesn't the Luke guy sort of look like you? You must feel like crap knowing that they like him but they despise you." Sync remarked smirking towards me hoping to get a reaction out of me but I was way to used to his tricks that I just shrugged it off.

"I don't care whether they like me or not. My job is not to be the center of attention but to keep this world balanced and that's exactly what I'm doing. Same goes for you, I don't see you being a favorite of theirs, must be sad." I smirked back to him and he laughed lightly. This is the understanding we understood most of all with each other. With all we do and all we try and cover up sometimes we wish there was just someone who understood us and wanted to be by our side. Sync nudged my arm telling me to look towards the group.

"You shouldn't hang around Asch and Sync over there; they're bad news and a bunch of jerks. Just stick with us ok." A girl tried to whisper and I mean _tried_ to whisper to Luke and Gaillardia. Gaillardia looked over towards me and Sync and kind of just had a passive face, but then when Luke looked over he looked…confused? What is he confused about?

"I don't see anything wrong with them, if anything you all are looking like the jerks at the moment." Luke looked towards the people surrounding them with a saddened expression. Gaillardia smiled and stood up from his seat with Luke doing the same.

"We were told to stay away from the bad people so that's just what we'll do. Come on Luke." Gaillardia and Luke made his way over to…over to us! Well this was a surprise that I was enjoying far too much. Sync was doubled over laughing at the shocked faces of the group.

"You two must really have a death wish, you just made yourself friends with the most unliked people at this school, you two have guts I'll give you that." Sync wiped the corners of his eyes leaning back in his chair with a satisfied smirk. I found it hard to hold back my own amused smirk. Luke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly blushing in embarrassment and Gaillardia just shrugged and leaned back in his chair crossing his legs and arms. These two really did have some balls to go about doing a stunt like that on their first day of school.

"Well I don't like people like that. Who judges someone without even knowing for themselves how the person is. Oh the names Gaillardia Galan Gardios by the way since that nut job of a teacher failed to mention my entire name but I usually go by Guy and this" He pointed to Luke across from him who was shyly looking at his feet. It was…pretty cute actually.

"Is Luke Fon Fabre." Sync almost fell out of his chair. He slammed his hands on the table causing people to look at us. Grr this idiot is making a scene!

"Hold up, Fabre from the Fabre house…you're Prince Luke Fon Fabre!?" Now why didn't I realize this sooner? Sync was right he had the eyes and the hair color of the royal blood of Fabre. I gaped at him and Luke finally looked up at us and meekly nodded his head.

"That's right I am Luke Fon Fabre Prince of Baticul." Now wasn't this day just piling with surprises.


End file.
